


even with all my flaws

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fucked up Melinda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	even with all my flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Bound by Love"

“I fucked up Melinda,” Phil said looking down at his shoes he couldn’t even bare to look at her in the eye, she probably was looking at him like the rest of them were. A failure, “Trip’s dead, Skye’s traumatized and it’s all my fault. God how could I be so stupid.”

Melinda slipped a hand underneath Phil’s chin and turned his head to face her.

“Phil,” She said running her thumb against the smooth skin of his cheek, “not everyone is perfect...everyone makes mistakes. We are human. Don’t blame yourself for what happened to Trip there was nothing you could have done.” 

Phil took Melinda’s hand in his own, squeezing it softly. It was the only thing keeping him from breaking down into tears, his life line.

“I sometimes wonder Melinda why you chose to stay with me after all this,” Phil said.

“Because Phil,” Melinda moved her hand to rest against his cheek. Holding,it there as she leaned in close, “I love you and I will love forever...mistakes and all.” 

Phil leaned forward placing a small kiss on Melinda’s soft lips. Right now he may be a fucking screwup.

But thank god he had Melinda.


End file.
